


The Marriage Night

by Samunderthelights



Series: Vikings Short Stories [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's Ubbe and Margrethe's marriage night, and they decide to spend it with Hvitserk.
Relationships: Hvitserk/Margrethe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings), Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: Vikings Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043841
Kudos: 13





	The Marriage Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Apparently I wrote this a year ago, but I never got around to posting it. This is just a short story, inspired by that scene that takes place on Ubbe and Margrethe's marriage night. This is what happens after.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

Ubbe can’t help but stare, as his brother makes his way over to the bed, where Margrethe is already waiting for him. For both of them.

Only hours ago, Ubbe had married Margrethe, but as he had watched her flirt with his brother, as he had watched the attraction between them, he knew that no marriage would change that. Why would it?

So he had offered to share her with Hvitserk, who had given the choice to Margrethe. Margrethe had gotten an excited glint in her eye, before kissing Hvitserk, daring Ubbe to react. He could only grin at what he was seeing, and as Margrethe had kissed him, he could almost taste her excitement.

But what had come next, he hadn’t seen coming. He had offered to share Margrethe with Hvitserk, and he figured she would share her time between the two of them. But as she had taken off her dress, suggesting they would go to bed, a tension had grown in the room.

The brothers had shared a look, and without speaking a word, they had agreed to go through with this.

But as Ubbe watches Hvitserk climb into bed with his wife, he can feel his heart starting to beat faster, because although he and Hvitserk have always been close, this is a step they have not taken before. And as he watches his brother and his wife kiss each other, he wonders how far this is going to go.

It doesn’t stop him from joining them though, and when he climbs onto the bed, Margrethe turns to kiss him, her mouth hot and hungry.

He watches, as Hvitserk wraps an arm around her, his other hand finding its way to her cunt. Margrethe moans out at his touch, her mouth quickly finding Ubbe’s again. But then she moves away from both of them, a daring grin on her face.

“I want you to kiss.”

“What?” Ubbe laughs, but he knows her well enough to know that she isn’t joking. “You want us to kiss?”

“Don’t tell me you have never kissed each other before,” Margrethe says, as she lies back, watching them with expecting eyes. “Have you never touched each other? Not even when you were younger?”

“No,” Hvitserk laughs, a nervous smile on his face. “Never.”

“Go on then.” Margrethe grins. “Kiss each other.”

Ubbe looks at his brother, and although he can see he is nervous, he can also see that he won’t back down from this. So he places his hands on the side of his neck, and he leans in and kisses him. Ubbe had expected to find some kind of rejection inside of himself at the taste of his brother, but when he leans back, and he sees the shy smile on Hvitserk’s face, he can’t help but smile to himself.

“Now take each other’s clothes off.” Margrethe orders, still staring at them with that big, daring grin on her face.

“You know we agreed to share you, right?” Ubbe laughs. “Not…”

“And this is what I want,” Margrethe shrugs. “Go on then.”

Hvitserk doesn’t hesitate to help Ubbe out of his tunic, but when he reaches out, and his fingers brush past the edge of his brother’s trousers, Ubbe can’t help but notice his hesitation.

“Are you okay?” he whispers, but Hvitserk doesn’t say a word. Instead, he starts to undo his brother’s trousers, and he slides them down, exposing Ubbe’s naked body. Ubbe sits back, so he can kick his trousers off, and after throwing them on the floor, he sits back up, his heart now beating so fast, that he is starting to see stars.

He looks over to Margrethe, to see if this is really what she wants. But she is still grinning, something in her eyes that tells him he doesn’t know her at all. For a split-second it makes him wonder who she truly is, behind her mask, but he pushes back the thought, and he returns his focus to his brother.

Ubbe helps Hvitserk out of his tunic, and he throws it down on the floor, before quickly undoing his trousers. Hvitserk lies back, as Ubbe slowly, gently takes his trousers off, but when he sees him lying there, when he sees his naked body, the candlelight making his skin look like pure gold, he almost reaches out to touch him.

He only just catches himself, but Margrethe has already noticed, because she comes up to him, and she kisses him, before bringing her mouth up to his ear.

“Now can you see what I see in him?” she whispers, her voice making the chills go up and down his spine. “I dare you, Ubbe.”

“To do what?” Ubbe asks, breathlessly, but his wife just flashes a knowing grin, before leaning down to kiss his brother.

Ubbe watches, as she sits down on Hvitserk’s chest, before moving her cunt to his mouth. Hvitserk grabs hold of her legs, as he brings his tongue up to her cunt, making her moan out so loud, that Ubbe wonders if she is just putting it on. If this is even real.

Yet he can’t stop watching, as his brother’s tongue works away on her wet cunt, as she tilts her head back, as she cries out in pleasure.

He catches his eyes wandering towards Hvitserk’s dick though, and the urge to reach out, to touch him, it feels even stronger now. But would it cross a line?

For a split-second, his brother stops licking Margrethe, and he looks up at him. He flashes a reassuring smile, almost as though he can read his mind, hear his thoughts, before bringing his mouth to Margrethe’s cunt again.

Ubbe spits into his hand, before bringing it to his brother’s dick, and grabbing hold of it. He gives it a moment, waiting for there to be a reaction, but when his brother bucks up his hips, he can’t help but smile. So he gently starts pumping away, unable to take his eyes off what he is doing. He can hear Margrethe’s moaning becoming louder and louder though, and when he hears her cry out, he knows she has come.

She climbs off of Hvitserk, and when she sees her husband’s hand pumping away on his brother’s dick, she bites her lip.

“I knew it,” she laughs, before taking his hand, and taking it off Hvitserk’s hard dick.

Hvitserk sits up, and he presses a sloppy kiss on his brother’s lips, a nervous smile on his face. The brothers stare at each other for a moment, and there is a new-found tension between them, but when Margrethe starts speaking again, the tension is broken.

“I want you to fuck me, Ubbe.”

She lies down on her back, no hesitation, no shame, as she spreads her legs, waiting for her husband. Watching his brother go down on his wife and jerking him off has made Ubbe hard already, so he places himself in between her legs, and he guides his dick into her, making her moan out again.

He brings his fingers down to her cunt, and as he is fucking her, he starts touching her, knowing exactly what she likes by now. And just watching her face, watching her grab onto the furs, watching the beads of sweat form on her face, her chest, it makes him feel even hotter. But it isn’t until he notices his brother’s eyes, focussed on him, not Margrethe, when his skin truly starts burning all over.

Hvitserk is touching himself, as he is watching Ubbe fuck Margrethe, as he is watching him touch her. Ubbe almost leans in to kiss his brother, but Margrethe seems to notice, because when she pushes him away from her, and she sits up, the grin is gone. There is a mad, jealous look in her eyes. For just a moment, Ubbe hadn’t given her the attention she had wanted, and he can tell that that was a mistake.

“You fuck me then,” she spits out, and Hvitserk hesitates for a moment, because he can sense the tension in the room. But when Ubbe just shrugs, he does as he is told, and he places himself behind Margrethe, as she gets down on all fours. He starts pushing into her, but her act seems to be over, because the moaning has stopped.

“Are you jealous?” Ubbe laughs. “You wanted this, remember?”

“I still do,” Margrethe says, trying to hide her jealousy. “and I know you both want it too. I know you both want me.”

“But?” Ubbe asks, and Hvitserk pulls out, fully aware that this is not the moment to continue fucking his brother’s wife. Margrethe sits up, and she hesitates for a moment, before spitting out what is bothering her.

“I saw you looking at him.”

“He’s my brother, Margrethe,” Ubbe says, but he can tell that the words hurt his brother in some kind of way, so he adds what he means by them. “If I want to look at Hvitserk, or kiss him, fuck him even, that is my choice. Don’t you ever dare think you can decide whether I can look at him or not.”

“Fuck him?” Margrethe asks, a daring look in her eyes, but Ubbe is not willing to take the bait. “Is that what you want, Ubbe?”

“If you go on like this…”

“Fine!”

“Do you want me to leave?” Hvitserk asks, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have agreed to this. This is…”

“Stay,” Margrethe quickly says. “I am just being silly. If my husband wants to fuck his brother…”

“Margrethe!” Ubbe warns her, but she comes over to him, and she kisses him, her hand grabbing hold of his dick, before she brings her mouth up to his ear.

“Promise me I can watch, if you do fuck him.”

“You are mad!”

Margrethe flashes a big grin, before returning to her position on all fours, and taking his dick into her mouth. Ubbe can tell that Hvitserk isn’t sure whether he should go, or if he should continue. So he reaches out, and he brings his hand up to the side of his face. He flashes a reassuring smile, but he doesn’t dare kiss him, not after Margrethe’s reaction. His smile is enough though, and Hvitserk pushes into Margrethe again.

Ubbe can feel his wife’s mouth around his dick, yet his eyes are glued to his brother. They are staring into each other’s eyes, something between them which has never been there before. Ubbe isn’t even sure whether it should be there, yet he finds himself longing for it more with every moment.

He watches, as Hvitserk pulls out, his chest heaving, and when Ubbe fully realises what this means, he gently, making sure not to offend Margrethe, leads her away from his dick.

Margrethe sits up, and when she sees both brothers staring at her, hot, flushed, their dicks hard, something in her eyes changes. Ubbe can see the hunger, but not for sex, not for their dicks. It’s the hunger for power, for control.

She grabs hold of both Ubbe’s and Hvitserk’s dick, and she starts pumping away, but she is staring straight through them. So Ubbe turns his face towards his brother, and he finds him with his eyes closed, his lips ever so slightly parted, his chest glistening in the candlelight.

Ubbe pushes Margrethe’s reaction to the back of his mind, and he pulls his brother in for a kiss. And as they are kissing, he can feel himself come. It only takes a moment for his brother to follow, and as they ride it out, their mouths still on one another’s, Ubbe realises he couldn’t have wished for a better way to spend his marriage night.

* * *

It has been some time since the three of them had gone to bed, when Ubbe hears Hvitserk quietly sneaking out of bed. He hears him getting dressed, before leaving. Ubbe follows him, hoping to be able to catch up with him, wherever he is going. But instead, he finds him standing only a few feet from the door, staring up at the starry sky.

“I needed a moment to think,” Hvitserk explains. “About what happened tonight.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Not at all. Do you?”

“No,” Ubbe admits. “But I can tell you are upset. Is it because of what I said?”

“No. I was just thinking, what do you think our father would think, if he knew about this? About what we just did?”

“I don’t think he would care.”

“You know what I mean, Ubbe.”

“Because we are brothers?” Ubbe asks, his brother finally turning to face him. “Does it matter?”

“I don’t know. Does it?” Hvitserk asks, but when Ubbe just sighs, he looks back up at the sky. “When she asked us if we had kissed before…”

“You told her no.”

“Do you remember?”

“That you tried to kiss me?” Ubbe asks. “You were just a child, Hvitserk.”

“It was just a few years ago. If you had let me kiss you… I wanted to, Ubbe,” Hvitserk admits. “And I know you know it.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I need to know what happened tonight,” Hvitserk admits. “I need to know if this is going to change anything.”

“Nothing will ever change between you and I, brother,” Ubbe reassures him, as he pulls him in for a hug. “I swear.”

“I can’t lose you, Ubbe.”

“I know,” Ubbe whispers, before pressing a kiss against his brother’s neck. “Now come on, let’s go back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
